ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10)
Story Ester: What do you mean we can’t go in and rescue Ryder?! Xylene and Steel are holding Ester back, to prevent her from attacking Phil. Brago, Molly, Blukic and Driba are off to the side, equally disturbed. Brago: A small rescue team would be ideal in this situation. Phil: And I’m saying no. The Null Void is an extremely large territory. To send anyone in, we’d have to keep the portal open so they could return. This runs the risk of another criminal breaking out during so, leaving us vulnerable. And if it was closed, the unit inside would be unable to get back to the right spot. Ester shakes Xylene and Steel off, storming off. Xylene follows. Brago: Fine. While we wait, I’ll begin investigating the break ins. Phil: No. I want everyone on repairs. We took a heavy hit in those battles, and I want this base back up and running. Brago: But, Phil: And that’s, an order. Brago: (Grumbles) Yes sir. Ester is still angry, when Xylene catches up. Ester: I don’t get why those guys don’t see it! Ryder sacrificed himself to save us from Vilgax! The least we could do is rescue him in return! Xylene: Yes, and Ester: Forget what that Phil said! I don’t even care about getting into the Plumbers anymore. I just want to get him back. Xylene: And to do that, we need the Projector. Ester: Huh? Are you? Xylene: Yes. Let us work together. Brago: Not planning on treason, are you? The two turn, as Brago walks by. Brago: As you two aren’t Plumbers, you wouldn’t be able to access the weapons bay without a Plumbers code. It’s attached to their I.D.s to monitor who goes where. And without one, like 7763-295, you won’t be able to get in undetected. Brago continues down the hall, turning around the corner. Ester and Xylene nod, as they run off. End Scene Bullfrag hops from one asteroid to the other, the distance a football field long. He lands softly, as he looks around. Bullfrag: Whew! Thank goodness for a lower gravity. But what is this, Null Void? Vilgax: A prison, for the worst of the worst. Bullfrag turns, as he’s punched, colliding and breaking a nearby asteroid. Vilgax jumps after him, landing on a fragment. Vilgax: Which means I fit in perfectly. You on the other hand, shall suffer a fate worse than death! Bullfrag hops out, hopping from one fragment to another. Vilgax makes one big jump, tackling Bullfrag. Bullfrag falls downward as Vilgax keeps flying, Bullfrag landing on a Null Guardian. It has grey skin with a head resembling Wildmutt’s. It has bat wings and tentacles for limbs. Bullfrag: Whoa! Air shark! The Null Guardian spins, snapping at Bullfrag. Bullfrag hops away, landing on an asteroid. The Null Guardian gives chase, as Bullfrag reverts. Ryder: Oh, man! More Null Guardians appear, as Ryder fiddles with the Omnitrix, activating and slapping it down. He turns into Xylofreeze, flying off with telekinesis. End Scene Steel is assisting in cleaning up some wreckage with Morty, when Molly walks up to him. Molly: Steel. Your presence has been requested. Please come with me. Steel drops the pan that he was carrying, and follows Molly. They head down an unfamiliar hall. Steel: Where are we going? Molly: Interrogation. Officer Brago is interrogating the suspects. Steel: I thought he was ordered not to investigate the break in. Molly: And you would listen, like the good soldier you are. Not Brago. If something irritates him, he doesn’t stop until it’s settled. They pass an interrogation room with Argit in it, who was pounding on the glass. Argit: Let me out! I’ll tell you everything you want to know! Please! Steel: Why not interrogate him? Molly: He’s an unreliable witness, only interested in saving his own skin. Kevin already confirmed that Simian didn’t tell them any details, just the job. Steel: Then why not talk to Simian? Molly: He’s asked for a lawyer. Plus, he already told us who gave him the code, which is where Brago is. Molly and Steel enter the viewing room. They look through the glass, seeing Brago in interrogation with Dr. Psychobos. Brago: I’ve done some reading up on you, Psychobos. I can see why we’ve left you alone all this time. Psychobos: It’s b-b-because my intellect is too superior for you dumb Plumbers, and I use the term loosely, to follow. Brago: Actually, quite the opposite. We track your illegal weapons and stop several cells that wield them. At least used to. You downgraded your tech after joining forces with Vilgax. Dropping off the radar. Psychobos: If one cannot work un-oppposed, then one’s true intellect cannot b-b-be established. Brago: I see that, from the way you used Simian as a diversion, as you got Vilgax in. What were you after? Psychobos: To t-t-take the Omnitrix for myself, to further improve my more, superior device. Brago: But then Vilgax. What’d you expect to happen to him? Psychobos: Well, I predicted that someone would send him away with a Null Void Projector. Getting rid of him without me (He raises his claws) getting my claws dirty. Brago: But you didn’t expect to be caught yourself. (Brago starts circling Psychobos.) You thought you’d escape. But now, (He leans in.) I’ll make sure to leak that you betrayed him, and paid someone off to do it. Psychobos: Ha! P-p-paid someone off? Brago: That’s how you hired Simian, promising a big pay day for the weapons he collected. And even you can’t hack into our systems without an alarm being triggered. You got in using an authentic Plumber code, which you obtained from a Plumber. Brago swings his arm, gravity lifting the table in front of Psychobos, slamming it into the wall. Brago gets right in Psychobos’ face. Brago: If you don’t tell me, I predict that you’ll be in for a rude awakening in the Null Void. Psychobos: You’re b-b-bluffing. Brago: We record all interrogations. We’ll edit it to just include you confessing to setting Vilgax up. Enjoy. Brago walks towards the door, opening it. Psychobos: Wait! (Brago stops, looking over his shoulder.) C-c-check the entry logs. I used the same code to enter as the monkey did. There you’ll find the Plumber, and I use the term loosely, that assisted. Brago leaves the room and closes the door, Molly and Steel waiting for him. Brago: Molly, check the logs. Steel, recruit Blukic and Driba. Steel: What for? Brago: The Plumber codes are encoded so one can’t find out another’s code without direct action. We need them to bypass it. Steel: Yes sir. End Scene Xylene and Ester are in the weapons vault, Ester putting on a jetpack. Xylene props the Null Void Projector on a stand. Xylene: It won’t be too long before they find out we’re here. We have to be swift. Ester: Easier said than done. If it’s as big as you said it is, it’ll take forever to find him, not to mention to get back. Xylene: I have a solution to that. Come here. Xylene whispers something into Ester’s ear, her backing up afterwards. Ester nods, as Xylene activates the Projector, opening a portal into the Null Void. Ester takes a deep breath, and jumps in. Ester floats through the Null Void, as she activates the jetpack, flying through the air. Several species of aliens look up in wonder, but hide again just as quickly. Ester: Ryder! Where are you?! A Null Guardian appears, snapping at her. She dodges, and flies away, the Guardian giving chase. She hides behind an asteroid, as the Null Guardian keeps going. Ester: Whew! The Null Guardian turns, having heard her. She takes off again as it continues to pursue. Driba: No, that one! Blukic: I’m pretty sure it’s this one. Driba: No you aren’t! Blukic and Driba were working on de-coding the log info, Steel at the end of his patience. Steel: Can you two just FIGURE THE DARN THING ALREADY?! Driba: Fine! Sheesh! No reason to yell. Blukic: Don’t forget he’s an impatient homo sapien. Driba: Hm, true. Steel groans in frustration, pulling at his hair. Brago: If you let those two get to you, you’ll be bald before too long. Steel turns, seeing Brago walk in. Steel: Brago! Brago: What do you have? Steel: Nothing yet. Maybe if you had better tech support. Brago: Surprisingly, these two are smarter than anyone on base. At least in the terms of technology. Blukic: We did it! Driba: No we didn’t! The monitor goes fuzzy, but then back to normal, the log numbers turning into names. Blukic: Told you we did. Brago: Now, let’s see what we’ve got. Brago scans down the list, and his eyes widen with surprise. Then, his Plumber badge rings. Molly: (Over badge) Sir Brago, Magister Phil has discovered Xylene in the weapons bay. He’s headed there now. Brago takes off running, as Steel looks confused. Steel: Well? Who is it?! Steel looks at the screen, searching. He finds the name, and takes off running after Brago. Driba: (Sighs) Humans. Blukic: They can never stand still. End Scene Xylene is holding the Null Void Projector on, when Phil arrives, him and several other Plumbers pointing blasters at her. Phil: Close that portal, Xylene. You’re already in big trouble. Xylene: In that case, I think I’ll keep it open. What happened to you? The Phil I knew would never leave a man behind. Phil: That might have been the way with Max, but now, I do things my way. Close the portal. Xylene: And what happens to Ryder and Ester? They’ll be lost in the Null Void. Phil: A necessary sacrifice. We must ensure that Vilgax doesn’t get out. Brago: Because you paid good money to set him up, didn’t you? Phil and the others turn, seeing Brago and Steel walking in. Brago: How shallow are you to get into league with Psychobos? The Plumbers look at Phil, in disbelief. Phil: (Chuckles) You really think that I had something to do with all this? Brago: Your access code let Simian and Psychobos in. He intended to send Vilgax into the Null Void, which you conveniently did for him. So if he gets out, he’ll destroy the Plumbers, with you planning to be gone. Phil: I don’t know what you think you have, but Brago: I have enough to initiate Protocol 66. Phil fires a laser at Brago, while Steel draws a pistol, countering it. Brago raises his hand, it glowing with blue aura. Phil floats in the air, as Brago thrusts his arm forward, Phil going flying into the Null Void. Heatblast is propelling forward with flames, being chased by the swarm of Null Guardians, Vilgax riding one of them. Vilgax: You cannot escape from me, Ryder! I shall exterminate you, and take the Omnitrix for myself! Heatblast turns, releasing a wall of fire. The Null Guardians stop, as the fire stops, Heatblast gone. Heatblast: You cannot hide forever! Heatblast runs across an asteroid, Heatblast reverts. A stray Null Guardian appears, snapping at Ryder. Ryder falls back, as he’s pulled back, him freaking. He sees it was Ester’s arms, as he arrives at Ester, who hugs him. Ester: You’re alive! They hear an echoing roar, the swarm of Null Guardians approaching, Vilgax sitting tall. Ryder: Not for long. How’d you get here? Ester: Xylene’s holding a portal open. Activate the Omnitrix. Ryder: Huh? Ester: Just do it! Ryder raises his arm, activating the Omnitrix. Ester twists the dial several times, in several different directions. It then dings, as Ester slaps it down. Ryder transforms into a stingray like alien, with a red body, standing on two legs. He has a horn like think that forms his eyebrows, the underside of his wings being yellow. Jetray: What am I? Ester: An Aerophibian. One of the fastest fliers in the galaxy. Jetray: Really? Then, let’s fly! Jetray takes flight, swooping back down and picking Ester up. He zooms off at a blinding speed, the Null Guardians unable to keep up. Vilgax: No! Vilgax jumps, his speed almost enough to keep up. Jetray approaches the portal, as Phil is launched from the portal. Jetray turns slightly, avoiding Phil, Ester looking back. Ester: Was that? Phil falls towards Vilgax, who swats him away. Vilgax reaches for Jetray, as Jetray fires a neuroshock from his tail, hitting in between Vilgax’s eyes, stunning him. He goes through the portal, and rams the stand of the Null Void Projector, turning it off. The portal closes, as Jetray and Ester lie on the floor, panting. The Omnitrix times out, as Jetray reverts. Ryder: We made it! Xylene: Welcome home. Ryder and Ester look up, seeing everyone. Brago: Took you long enough. Ester: Why was Phil flying through the Null Void? Brago: He was deemed a criminal and arrested while awaiting trial. Ryder: That’s rough. Brago: That’s what happens to criminals. Ryder: So, about Kevin. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Argit (cameo) * Xylene * Plumbers ** Blukic ** Driba ** Brago ** Molly Gunther ** Lt. Steel Villains * Magister Phil * Dr. Psychobos * Vilgax * Null Guardians Aliens Used * Bullfrag * Xylofreeze (cameo) * Heatblast * Jetray (first appearance) Trivia * Phil being a traitor is resemblance to his role in the canon series. * This episode didn't focus as much on Ryder, but on those trying to rescue him. * Brago's interrogation scene was inspired by NCIS. * Phil is sent to the Null Void. * Brago executing Protocol 66 is a reference to Star Wars' "Order 66." Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc